maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Papulatus
Papulatus, the lore boss of Ludus Lake, is located in Origin of Clocktower, which is in the deepest floor of the Clocktower. =Story= Papulatus is a ghost plant that pilots a clock-like robot. He stole the clock guarded by Grandfather Clock. And thus, manipulates time and steals Ludibrium's power. He stole a piece of a window (Referred to as Piece of Cracked Dimension in-game) to prevent people from summoning him. He was then encased in an orb and hid himself, only showing himself to anyone who found the piece and put it in. A mapler, with the task of killing Papulatus, puts the piece in and forces him out of his orb, forcing Papulatus to fight with his clock robot. Eventually, the robot becomes dismantled, Papulatus then pilots the remains, but the flying mech is easily destroyed, and Papulatus is defeated. Thus, time and Ludibrium's power went back to normal. =Battle Overview (Revamped)= As of the Nova update, Papulatus has been reworked with new attack patterns and skills. The Time Sphere phase is still the same as before, but it revives into Papulatus Clock after 6 seconds. Papulatus can now be fought once a day for Easy/Normal (shared), and once a week for Chaos. The required levels for entry are as follows: Level 115+ for Easy, 155+ for Normal, and 190+ for Chaos. Note that if you do not currently have a Piece of Cracked Dimension, one will be given to you upon entry in any mode. NOTE: The Papulatus found in Mu Lung Dojo, Mirror World, Silent Crusade, and Tower of Trials (JMS only) will retain the old attack patterns. ;Throughout the Fight : During the fight, there will be cranes at the top of the map that will descend and ascend throughout. If you are grabbed by one of these cranes, you will be stunned for 2 seconds. There will be a red laser and blue laser on two sides of the map that occasionally appear and will rotate in place. These do not deal damage, but your character will be able to block the laser. This will be necessary because if the two lasers touch, it will activate an explosion that kills anyone in the map (similar to Arkarium). Finally, under the regular timer will be an additional timer that will count down from 2 minutes throughout the entire fight. When this timer reaches 0, Papulatus will go into Alarm Clock mode for 30 seconds. During this mode, you will be damaged 10% of your HP every second, potions will have a cooldown of 6 seconds, and winding keys will fall from the sky (similar to Magnus's meteors), dealing 10% damage with the ability to stun. ;Papulatus Clock : **Papulatus can command the clock to smash its hands into the ground, knocking back any players in the way. **Papulatus can also create blue clocks on the ground, which ring and explode after 2 seconds, dealing high damage (1hko in Chaos mode) to any players above them, so players must run to the left or right to dodge them **Papulatus can also create rifts on the bottom of the map, which will 1hko you if you stand on them; to dodge them, you must stand on the platforms above, or stand in between two of them (this is risky due to the hand smash attack and the exploding clocks). **Papulatus will also create a timer above both its own head and your head; whichever timer reaches 0 first will cause your skills to be sealed until the other timer reaches 0 (cannot be dispelled/cured). To reduce this duration, pick up clocks dropped by the Tick-Tocks and Master Chronos that will spawn around the map to either double or halve the time remaining on your head (note that it will not affect the timer above Papulatus). **Starting at 20% HP, Papulatus will be able to enter sleep mode (unless you manage to beat it before it enters sleep mode) for 60 seconds, and a clock will appear in the middle of the map with 6 sections, each with a random percentage (0%, 1%, 10%, or 100% for each section). During sleep mode, your objective is to clear as many of the sections from the clock as possible, because when Papulatus wakes up, it will heal itself for the sum of the remaining percentages. ***To remove the sections, you will have to move the clock so that the hour hand (small red hand) of the clock lands on a section (it will be highlighted), and press up on the portal to the left of it to remove that section; the best tip is to remove any 100% sections first. To move the clock's hands, you will have to pick up clock-related drops from High Darkstars and Low Darkstars that will start to spawn in the map, to advance the clock by 10/30/50 minutes, or 2/4/9 hours. ***Once the 60 seconds are up (or all the sections are removed), Papulatus will wake up and heal itself, and the battle will resume. ;Papulatus : Once the clock is destroyed, Papulatus will be able to fly freely around the map, but will now be able to fight back. **It can launch a projectile attack at you for 30% HP damage (less with %damage reduction). **It can also summon Otherworld Papulatus, clones which will fly around and attack you. These clones have low HP, but you must kill them quickly, or else Papulatus will absorb them and heal HP for each one absorbed (1,000,000 HP per clone in Easy, 40,000,000 in Normal, and 20% in Chaos). **Papulatus can also teleport you to a random spot in the map **Papulatus can place a bomb on you that splits % damage evenly among multiple players (if you are alone, you will take the full damage). =Monster= Ludibrium Easy * * }} |use= *Elixir x 10 *Rebirth Flame Lv. 110 *Boss Medal of Honor *Papulatus Soul Shard *Occult Cube |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Dark Tachion |quest= |location= }} Normal * * }} |use= |ins=Papulatus Clock Chair |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Dark Tachion *Crusader Coins |quest= |location= }} Chaos * * *Papulatus Mark }} |use= |ins=Papulatus Clock Chair |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Dark Tachion *Crusader Coins |quest= |location= }} Silent Crusade |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc=Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Central Clocktower Center }} Mu Lung Dojo Tower of Trials Mirror World |revive='Papulatus' |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location=Clocktower Bottom Floor <6> / Clocktower Bottom Floor <7> }} * * }} |use= }} |ins= |etc= *Dimension Fragment *Time Coin }} |quest= |location= }} =Gallery= File:Artwork Papulatus (Soul Collector 1).png|Papulatus Soul Collector artwork Dimensional Ruler! File:Artwork Papulatus (Soul Collector 2).png|Papulatus Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) Longing... Artwork Papulatus (Boss Queue).png|Papulatus Boss Queue artwork Category:Mu Lung Dojo Monsters Category:Mirror World Monsters